Mission
by Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki
Summary: Cela fait quelques jours qu'Ichigo et Rukia sont mari et femme, ils sont en pleine lune de miel ,quand Kyoraku-san soutaicho. Interrompt leurs congés et et leurs confies une mission ... Spoiler.(Je cherche un bêta pour mes histoires). s'il vous plait, laissez votre avis moi je le fais a chaque histoire que je lis .
1. Prologue Mission

Bonsoir ou bonjour voici une nouvelle fan fic un cross over

Bleach /Harry Potter

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais son à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling.

...

Titre : Mission

...

Onna: Femme

kuso: m**

**zangetsu Oghici**

_zangetsu Osan_

...

Prologue

...

Cette histoire se situe un ans et demie après, la guerre contre les Quincy.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passés, Ichigo Kurosaki est devenu Taicho de la division 8 et a été obliger, par sa cousine a endossé le rôle de chef de clan et donc d'abandonner, son nom de famille et prendre celui Shiba.

Et récemment il a épousé Rukia, Ils se sont avouer leurs sentiments sur le chant, de bataille ( Comme là dis Ulquiorra Ichigo fait toujours le contraire qui doit être fait).

Renji a repris la cinquième division car Hirako Shinji a changé de division pour prendre l'ancienne place d'unohana taicho.

Les amis d'Ichigo ont continué leur vie, Uryû et Orihimé parle de mariage, Keigo sort avec Tatsuki, Chad est avec Riruka ...

Isshin est égal à lui-même sauf qu'il a tout révélé, à ses filles et surtout pourquoi leur grand frère ne pouvait plus venir chez eux .

Donc il les a emmené voir Ichigo au, Seireitei le plus souvent possible. Celle-ci avait était impressionner.

Maintenant même Yuzu avait ,de la pression spirituelle.

...

Soul Society Seireitei 6h 30 a.m

Les oiseaux chantaient percher sur une branche de Sakura, prés de la fenêtre d'une chambre d'un manoir récemment rénovée.

Dedans un jeune couple dormer dans les bras l'un de l'autre , le jeune homme aux cheveux orange avait sa tête calée dans le creux de cou de sa compagne .

Celle-ci avait un sourire serrain sur les lèvres et une main sur le torse de son chambre était de couleur blanc sable et marron chocolat dedans, une armoire japonaise blanche et une commode et un futon marron avec une couette avec une tête de lapin dessus et sous la couette deux personnes dormer paisiblement..

Soudain un papillon d'enfer, surgit voleta jusqu'à la main du jeune homme, en dehors des couvertures et se posa .

Aussitôt que le petit insecte commença à transmettre son message le roux fit un bond de surprise.

Ce que réveilla sa charmante épouse qui n'apprécia pas du tout "Bakamono qu'est ce qui te prend !" Dit elle en se frottant les yeux en se redressant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et écouta le message tout en pensant mille et une façons de tuer son fukutaicho de façon douloureuse

Ichigo grogna " Je vais le tuer...Rukia désolé je dois y aller !Dit il en soupirant .

-Comment ça tu dois y aller ? On est en lune de miel je te le rappelle ! En attrapant sa main pour l'obliger à rester au lit.

Le capitaine surpris regarda sa femme, voila une facette de Rukia qu'il ne connaissait pas ... La possessivité .

-Je suis désolé Tsuki, Grimmjow vient de m'envoyer un message car Kyoraku-San me convoque à une réunion ! Dit il en la regardant dans les yeux en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-À Ichi me regarde pas comme ça

-Comment ça ! Dit-il joueur celle-ci rougit

-JE T'Ai DIS DE NE PAS ME REGARDER COMME CA ! Dit elle en criant en enfouissant sa tête sous la couette.

Celui-ci se permit de rire bien mal lui prit, celle-ci se redressa à nouveau et le frappa sur la tête "Itai Itai Rukia"

-Mais ce n'est pas juste je n'ai rien fait ! Se plaint le rouquin en croisant les bras, puis se leva .

-Si tu m'as regardé d'une façon bizarre ! Répondit elle en pointant un doigt vers lui .

\- Bon on reprendra cette discussion plus tard .Dis Ichigo en attrapant des affaires, Puis se pencha vers elle lui vola un baiser et disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer .

Mais Rukia réussis à l'intercepter avant qu'il ne quitte leurs maison

\- Je vais t'attendre ici avec impatiente Ichigo ! Dit-elle d'une voix sensuel en faisant rouler le prénom de son mari sur sa langue tous en lui caressant la joue.

-Je ... Je reviens ! bégaya-t-il en devenant pivoine

Rukia sourit intérieurement 1 point partout se dit elle

Elle éclata d'un rire amusé après que la porte d'entrée s'était refermé, dire que Rukia avait peur que leur mariage change tout entre eux, ben elle était rassurée.

...

Dix minutes après le jeune taisho débarquèrent dans le bureau dû soutaicho qui comme d'habitude se faisait frapper par Nanao avec son gros livre .

Une goutte coula derrière la tête du jeune capitaine " Kyoraku -san vous m'avez demandé "

-Ah oui Ichigo -kun entre voyons !Dit-il en faisant un geste d'accueil celui-ci entra rapidement et se décala.

\- GOOD MORNIING ICHIGOOOO ! Dit un homme brun avant de se manger le mur en face de lui.

\- Ohayô Oyajii ! Soupira Ichigo en regardant son père encastrer dans le mur .

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? enfin bref Ichigo comment ce passe ta lune de miel..

-Très bien...Répondit il en se frottant derrière la tête

-Il vos mieux pour toi Shiba Ichigo !Dis Byakuya en arrivant

Ichigo eut des sueurs froides a cause des paroles pleines de sous-entendu .

-Oh Bonjour Byakuya ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ! Répondit-il rapidement .

\- So ka ! Fut la réponse du frère de Rukia

Soudain Isshin est à nouveau debout il sortit un petit cadre de son shihakusho. Ichigo eu un tic a l'oeil et se dit en penser " Non il n'a pas osé quand même ?"

**Mon roi tu ne le connais n'est ce pas, donc tu sais à quoi t'attendre de face de chèvre!Ricana son hollow zanpakutô.**

Kuso , le pire c'est que tu as raison Zangetsu !Dis Ichigo se préparant au pire

-MASAKIII NOTRE FILS EST DEVENU UN HOMME ! Pleurnicha Isshin a l'image de sa femme décédé .

Pour toutes réponses Ichigo pointa son doigt vers son père et Murmura "bakudo 1 Sai"

Isshin tomba sur le sol ligoté et ce fut à ce moment que rentre Matsumoto Rangiku, Toshirô Hitsugaya

-Tu vois Taicho on n'est pas en retard ! Affirma Matsumoto

-J'en suis heureux Matsumoto ! Dis froidement le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs .

-Shiro -Chan, Rangiku-chan ! Cria le père d'Ichigo pour attirer l'attention de ceux-ci .

-Oh non pas lui ! S'exclama Toshiro

-Oh Taicho que faites vos parterres? Demanda Rangiku

-C'est mon imbécile de fils qui m'a ligoté avec un sort ! Dis avec un sourire Isshin Kurosaki.

Rangiku -Chan tu as couru pour venir ici tu as de la sueur qui coule sur ta poitrine .

Rangiku bondit vers lui et lui piétina la tête dans le sol " Pervers"

Ichigo se mit la main sur la figure de honte du comportement de son paternel.

-Toujours aussi impétueux Ichigo... Alors ta lune de miel ! Dit avec sourire pleins signification Abarai Renji capitaine de la division 5.

-Oui dis nous Ichigo on veut des détails ! S'exclama Matsumoto en fixant Ichigo, Isshin en profita pour relever la tête et dit " et c'est moi que l'ont traite de pervers "

-Urusai ! Cria la femme rousse en lui écrasant la tête à nouveau

-Laisse tomber Rangiku je suis sur qu'il n'a rien fait ... ! Ricana Renji

Ichigo serras ses poings s'empêcha de frapper son ami même si c'est un crétin .

-Rangiku-sans, Renji ma vie privé ne regarde que moi et Rukia ...! S'exclama Ichigo froidement .

-Allait Ichigo dit nous ! Minauda la rousse

-MATSUMOTO! Cria Toshirô à sa vice capitaine

Pas loin de lui Kuchiki Byakuya approuva en hochant la tête

-Kyoraku-san pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ?Demanda le rouquin qui commencer à perdre patiente.

-D'accord d'accord ne t'énerve pas Toi et Rukia sont envoyés dans une école pour enseigner ceci fera partie de votre mission .

-Nani ! Attendez enseigné et à qui et puis je penser que je n'étais pas autorisé dans le monde réelle à cause de mon reiatsu?Dit il fermement

-Oui en effet tu as raison mais cette école est spéciale et croit moi ta pression ne fera pas de mal.

C'est une école spéciale c'est un ami de fût Yammajii qui m'a contacté et j'ai aussitôt pensé que toi Rukia pourrait apprendre à ses enfants à se battre à l'épée et à se défendre et Rukia -Chan pourrait enseigner des manières nobles .

Shihouin Yoruichi as accepter de jouer le rôle de votre animal de compagnie .

D'autres Taicho vous accompagneront mais resterons vers Londres ou alentour de l'école

-D'accord mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette école ? Demanda Ichigo intrigué

-C'est une école de sorciers ! Dis Kyoraku-san avec un grand sourire

-Des sorciers! s'exclamèrent les shinigamis présents plus ou moins surpris.

...

fin du prologue laissé moi votre avis " Arigatô"

la fanfic âmes du passé seras le prochain chapitre en ligne donc le 6


	2. Chapter I Déclaration

Les personnage de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Tite kubo Sama

Et J K. Rowling

...

Chapitre I Déclaration

...

Salle de Bain

Vingt minutes après le départ de son mari ..Rukia c'était glisser dans la baignoire pleine d'eau chaude elle sourit .

Elle repensa a toutes les chose que son roux avait traversé avant que tous les deux soit marier .

Ça avait commencer par une rencontre entre les deux ..Et a cause d'un hollow un adolescent endossé le rôle de Shinigami ...

Puis quand elle avait crus le rouquin mort ..Celui ci avait vaincus une bonne partis des taicho du Seireitei puis avait empêcher son exécution elle a vus de ses propres yeux que Ichigo avait atteint le bankai pour elle...Puis il y a eu les arrancar et le combat contre Aizen son homme avait sacrifier son pouvoir pour le monde humain et la soul society..

17 mois sont passé il a récupérer ses pouvoirs vaincus Ginjo et à la fin en faisant preuve d'une grande maturité pour son âge...Puis quelque temps après les quincy ont fait leurs entré ..Les origines d'ichigo lui ont était révéler Shinigami/Quincy descendant du clan shiba chez les shinigami ..Puis il avait affronter le seigneur des quincy Rukia ne l'avait jamais vus ainsi ..

Son combat avait était rude est agressif et sanglant et Ichigo avait clairement combattu pour tuer ..A la fin son rouquin avais finis Yhwach en utilisant une technique pour drainer entièrement le seigneur quincy puis de quelque chose ressemblant à une flèche noir .

Il le désintégra entièrement et son âme avec ..

flash back

Pauvre Rukia

-ICHIGO ! Cria Rukia en courant vers lui le coeur bâtant dans un rythme effréné .

Son apparence était horrible il avait des coupures partout du sang dégoulinant sur lui la figure pale mais un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il essayait de se lever du sol.

Autour de lui Inoué soigné les blessés Grimmjow s'occuper avec un sourire carnassier des dernier quincy vivant qui refuser de s'avouer vaincus .

Ishida Uryû le cousin d'Ichigo avait arracher ce qui rester de ses vêtement sternritter quincy et revêtu une tenue shinigami..

Tous le monde se tourna vers moi et Ichigo celui ci ne s'en aperçus même pas.

-Hé es ce que ça vas ? Demanda t'il soucieux

-Mieux que toi en tout cas ! La petite brune lui avait répondu avec un faux air de plaisanterie quand elle fus a ses côté et n'hésita pas en l'entourant de ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces elle fut surprise quand il lui rendit son geste et l'entendis prononcer "Rukia si il t'arrivais quelque chose je n'y survivrez pas car je t' ..Puis le corps du roux était devenu mou sur l'épaule de Rukia avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Quelque secondes plus tard Rukia aussi c'était évanouis aussi

Fin du flash back

Ce fut trois jours après que alors qu'il était pour une raison inconnu dans la même chambre que il termina sa phrase

Flash back

Rukia était réveillé depuis un moment attendant que son nakama se réveil ..

Celui ci avait de nombreux bandage bien apparent sur son corps muscler qui avait était malmené dans ce combat .

Ichigo commença à s' agité Rukia en une fraction de seconde fut à ses côtés .. Puis il ouvra les yeux " Ru Rukia? "Dit il

Celle ci fit quelque chose qui surpris le roux elle monta sur son lit et se mit devant lui celui ci se redressa en grimaçant de douleurs

-Ichigo qu'es ce que tu as essayé de me dire avant de t"évanouir !Dit elle avec sérieux

Celui ci eu un sourire gêner " Rien" Dit il en rougissant ..

-Vraiment ! Dit elle en le regardant avec instance puis combla la petite distance qui les séparé ..Elle embrassa sur les lèvres son Nakama celui ci réalisa après deux seconde ce qui venait de se passer et répondit vivement au doux baiser..

Quand le souffle leurs manqua il se séparèrent Ichigo avait eu un sourire que Rukia n'avait jamais vu de lui " Je me rappel maintenant Rukia je t'aime .."

Fin du flash back

Rukia sourit tout en continuant a se prélassé dans la grande baignoire en souriant comme jamais ..

Ce fut à ce moment que un papillon noir entra par la fenêtre semi ouverte en bâtant

...

Fin chapitre I la suite seras sur leurs apprentissages du monde magique et bien sur leurs célèbre chamailleries..


End file.
